Solder column interconnects or arrays are used to interconnect circuit packages to circuit boards, most typically large ceramic integrated circuit packages. One such package is the column grid array (CGA) integrated circuit package that has a ceramic substrate with an array of solder columns that extend out from it, typically from the bottom surface. The solder columns are attached at one end to connection pads or locations on the ceramic substrate. The solder columns are sufficiently tall so that when the circuit package is placed on a circuit board, the solder columns can accommodate the difference in thermal expansion between the ceramic integrated circuit package and the printed circuit board. The solder columns are soldered to respective pads on the circuit board using known techniques, such as a convection reflow solder process.
One problem with solder column arrays is that the solder columns do not withstand compressive force well. The solder columns in the solder column arrays are typically made of a 90%/10% Pb/Sn solder, making them soft. Moreover, the individual solder columns are very thin. Consequently, if any significant amount of compressive force is applied to the circuit package, such as might be applied by a cooling solution such as a heat sink or fan, the resulting weight on the circuit package may cause the solder column array to compress, particularly over time, which may compromise reliability. In this regard, loads in excess of about 10 to 20 grams per column exert sufficient compressive force so that reliability may be compromised. Since CGA integrated circuit packages are being increasingly used for high power integrated circuits, the cooling solution required often has considerable mass. It is not unusual for the heat sink or cooling solution used with such high power integrated circuits to exceed one pound.